Blackmail Backfire
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: After sitting around in Stark Tower home alone, you found an embarrassing photo of Clint inside a box of personal belongings. When you tried to use it to blackmail him, however, it didn't turn out the way you hoped... ReaderXHawkeye/Clint


**Eugene: **Yes, I haven't written any new stories in a while. This upsets me… T_T But I need a break from co-writing "Love Beyond the Looking Glass", so I decided to try writing, get this, an Avengers story! Yaaayyy~! *fangirls all over the place* Ok.. I'm done. This is ReaderXHawkeye for ChristaRennerson on deviantArt (yes, I have deviantArt now; deal with it), since I'm doing a fic trade. Enjoy~

Stark Tower was empty, completely empty. Not counting JARVIS, Tony or any of the other Avengers were occupying the tall building that resided in New York City. Nobody was watching TV, nobody was tinkering around in the Hall of Armors, nobody was fighting off bad guys inside, and nobody was even drinking bourbon or whisky at this point!

Or so people thought…

[_Name_] was actually the only person to end up home alone here in the tower. But _why_ was she here, you ask? Well, that was a long story. [_Name_] was wandering around in the tower, since Pepper, Natasha, and the guys were out shopping for some misplaced tools that Tony lost and new clothes for Steve ("He's gotta look more like a modern man." Tony would say). They trusted her to supervise the entire tower in case of any visitors… or asshole bad guys like Loki. And of course, she got JARVIS for company (although he doesn't entirely count when it comes to being home alone).

Once the coast was clear, [_Name_] began to do the usual once she was officially home alone. Having a video game marathon, eating mountains of junk food, running around in the halls, jumping on random beds… heck, she even tried on Tony's Iron Man armor (despite JARVIS's protests)! BEST. TIME. EVER. But somehow, it wasn't as much fun as she thought…. Plus, they weren't _back_ yet!

"Ugh…. what a bummer." [_Name_] groaned after flopping on one of the couches, crumbs and wrappers still lying around in the floor. "How long are they're taking out there?!" Just when [_Name_] was about to mope around some more, she spied something lurking under the couch…..

"Huh..? What's that thing doing under there?" [_Name_] asked herself as she squinted at the darkest depths of the couch while hanging upside-down. It was hard to tell what was down there due to the dust bunnies that lived within, but it appeared that there was a rectangular box lying under the couch. With careful and gentle fingers, she had managed to take hold of the box without fail. The lid was really dusty, but it was easily wiped off by her arm. On the front side of the lid, there was a label with the following words written in Sharpie:

**CLINT'S PROPERTY.**

**DON'T LOOK OR ELSE I'LL SHOOT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP.**

[_Name_] rolled her eyes; typical Clint, always threatening people with his arrows. Nevertheless, she dove into his stuff anyway, whatever the box contained.

The box turned out to a treasure chest full of Clint's personally private stuff. [_Name_] found a Thomson submachine gun (a M1928A1 model), a porn magazine, a huge jar full of chewed gum, some spare arrows and bullets, a Stitch plushie, and a stack of photographs.

Some of them were pics of Clint showing off his abs in the bathroom mirror (and god, they were sexy), and some shown him as a little kid (he's so cute, you just wanna squeeee~). One featured him holding a hawk on his arm at a Medieval Fair (man, he's sexy in Medieval clothing!) and another revealed him with a fluffy yellow chick on his head, while the other little peeps following him as he walked. D'awwww. Five of the images featured the battle-torn streets of New York City in which the Avengers defeated Loki and the Chitauri. Iron Man, Captain American, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye were all bruised, battered, and covered in dirt and dust, but they were all huddling up as part of the group picture, smiling and laughing at the camera as if they finally finished the enemy team after an intense sports game. The next ten revealed them (with Hulk going back to plain old Bruce) eating delicious-looking schwarma at a restaurant while they chatted, laughed, smiled, joked around, and made funny faces at the camera. Some of the chefs, the staff, the customers, and even the restaurant's owner also joined in the scenes, either receiving autographs, smiling at the camera, sharing the food and drinks, or gaining hugs. Those kinds made her smile in nostalgia and warmth. There was also a portrait of Clint holding his bow and arrows and another group picture with the Avengers (this time in good health and good spirits), which was her favourite. She snickered at the sight of Nick Fury's head peeking out from the bottom right corner, clearly not amused at the camera and giving it a dirty look. Just when [_Name_] was about to put the pictures back, however, one of the photos suddenly caught her eye in the pile. She caught the sight of a halo and a pair of angel wings in the right side and two things clicked in her mind.

One was, "_Oh my gosh_, _it_'_s Clinttania Angel_!" (yes, she was a fan of Hetalia, so this was the first thing in her mind). The other was, "This is so~ blackmail material!". Smirking, she pocketed the angel pic in her shirt pocket, carefully rearranging the stuff into their proper place and returning Clint's box into its proper place. JARVIS could sense her devious look and began to ask nervously.

"_Miss_ [_Name_], _are you sure you should touch sir_'_s personal belongings_? _He won't be happy_." JARVIS tried to start saying. She huffed at his voice.

"It's not Tony's stuff, JARVIS." [_Name_] rolled her eyes but didn't tell him that the box actually belonged to Clint. Before JARVIS could say anything, she added, "Whoever's box is it won't know that I actually looked in it." Gently patting the lid of the box before drawing her hand back, she stood up and looked at the clock. Right now it was 7:00 PM; the Avengers weren't back yet! Suddenly, her stomach growled; she must be really hungry. Dinnertime will now commence. Walking over to Tony's bar and kitchen, she opened the fridge and began to take out random ingredients.

"Hey JARVIS, do you know if Tony has any schwarma recipes? I'm kinda hungry.." [_Name_] asked the AI. After a few flickering sounds, a recipe popped out in the form of a holographic screen. The schwarma picture on the screen made her mouth water, as you saw the shreds of roasted meat nestled on what looked like a pita wrap. Bits of vegetables were in there, caramelized and grilled to perfection. Once she was done reading the instructions, she started to work on her dinner.

* * *

A few weeks later, [_Name_] had to help a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents do their duties while some of them were away. One of the assignments, unfortunately for her, was convincing the Avengers to go to that meeting that Nick Fury was holding. It wasn't that she dreaded that task; no, she actually found it difficult to make sure none of them escape… or stay away for that matter. A meeting was boring, but so was getting the heroes to focus on their duties. Period.

Luckily for [_Name_], Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Bruce made it in without complaints. Thor wasn't here yet so the only person she had to deal with right now was…

You guessed it, Clint.

"Clint, you know Director Fury really wanted you in there." [_Name_] said, huffing her breath and trying to look very serious, her eyes lowering downcast and arms folded on front of her chest. "If you won't go, he'll kick your ass. Literally." She added in, shuddering at the time this one agent disobeyed an order to go to a staff meeting… and finding his butt meeting the superspy's super-massive boot. Believe me, it wasn't pretty.

But all he did was to smirk at you lazily. "And what if I said no?" He said.

"Th-Th-Then I-I'll b-blackmail you!" She stuttered out, not liking the lustful look Clint was possessing.

The archer's smirk suddenly dropped at your words. "You. Blackmailing _me_?" He pointed to himself. You nodded in reply. "With what?"

"I'm gonna have to blackmail you…. WITH THIS!" With a dramatic sweep of her hand coming out of her pockets, [_Name_] took out her secret weapon; _THAT EMBARASSINGLY INNOCENT CLINTTANIA ANGEL PIC. _As it was shoved directly into his face, Clint's straight face suddenly twitched, only to crack down into bouts of extreme laughter. At the sight of this, she sweatdropped at his reaction.

"What's so funny?" She raised one eyebrow as you said those words. What was wrong with him today?! Clint was supposed to be terrified, not laughing! Then again, he was an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but…

"Hahaha- Look at the photo, [_Name_]! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Clint pointed out, rolling on the floor and laughing his balls out.

Curious of his statement, she slowly turned the picture around and found herself blushing furiously in embarrassment, her cheeks painted a beet red. Heat rose up from your body and escaped from your system. But the question was, _why_?

With another peek of the photo, [_Name_] immediately realized why he was laughing. It wasn't Clint wearing the angel costume; _it was HER as the angel_! _Not Clint_! [_NAME_]! _THE INNOCENT_-_LOOKING BEING_! The two of them were featured in a dim room somewhere, with her sleeping on Clint's chest, her dress-like toga falling off and almost exposing your bare chest. There was a light sheen of sweat on her body as well as purple and red bruises everywhere. She could see his triumphant smug in Clint's face whilst naked with his clothes on the floor and something red and white bulging out…

"_WHERE THE HELL DID CLINT GET THIS PIC_?!" She mentally yelled in her head. "_I don_'_t remember wearing this_…." [_Name_] frowned and she was about to retort to the archer when she suddenly felt herself being lifted up in the air and ended up carried bridal-style. Courtesy of, you guessed it, Clint.

"Clint, put me down!" She shouted as she tried to wriggle yourself free. But his grip on her was too strong so she pounded his back with her fists, with him thinking that this tactic was futile. "Let me go!" She squeaked as she felt one of his hands grope her arse.

"No, [_Name_], you tried to blackmail me remember?" A bigger smirk was plastered on his face, a lewd look swirled on his eyes. "If you don't do as _I _say, there will be consequences~"

Her eyes widened at his words and muttered an 'Oh my god' before Clint headed over to the janitor's closet and locking the door…

* * *

"Damn it! What's taking [_Name_] so long?! I thought she was done dealing with Clint!" Tony exclaimed, bored from the meeting and desperate to either make some adjustments to his armor or flirt at Pepper.

Bruce looked up from his stack of papers and took off his glasses once he said, "Tony, I'm sure there must be a reason; after all, she knows Clint very well so I'm certain that-"

"A-AH! CLINT, DON'T TOUCH THERE- _NUUUUUUUU_~!"

The science bros jumped at the unexpected noise; it came from the halls somewhere, but where did it come from..?

"Greetings brethren! Where is fair maiden [_Name_]?" Thor exclaimed as he arrived into the meeting room inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. He didn't wear his armor or carried his hammer today, but he did flex his muscles a bit once he settled in.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, big guy." Tony shot back, taking out a magazine and flipping through the pages. Thor was about to say something else when-

"F-FASTER! PLEASE!" The three men jumped in surprise again. Something about that voice was starting to terrify them…

"….What's going on here?" Natasha asked as she rubbed her eyes and yawned; she had a rough night after completing one of her missions.

"Are we under attack?" Steve can't help but to question as he looked at the direction of where the voice came from. "…And where's Clint and [_Name_]?

…Silence overcame them as soon as that subject was brought up again. Then more noises came, along with some moaning and screaming. After realizing who made those sounds, everybody in the room groaned. Tony facedesked with his magazine, Bruce massaged his temples, and Natasha covered her ears. Their faces all turned red in embarrassment.

Steve and Thor looked at each other; they don't understand what was going on…

….But they bet that it had something to do with Clint and [_Name_].


End file.
